Falling To Pieces
by MissMe2306
Summary: It was because of him that she left, and without her, he's falling to pieces. Inspired by 'Breakeven' by The Script.


Falling To Pieces

**For The-dauntless-instruments/Script Sister**

**Laxus x Lucy, trying something different!**

**...Thinking...thinking...ARGH! THIS IS SO DIFFICULT **

**XD**

**I am attempting to make this story as some might describe as 'beautiful'.**

**...**

_**ATTEMPT**_

**Do not own anything! :O**

**Ok! Just in case people get confused, when its bold + Italics is the song lyrics, when its only italics, is the past and when is just normal text, is what is happening now.**

**LET'S START**

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**_

_**Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in**_

_**'Cause I got time while she got freedom**_

_**'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even**_

The young man sat in the apartment alone.

It was Valentine's day and he was by himself, thinking about her while she would be having the time of her with her current partner.

_"Laxus, I have to get ready" She mumbled quietly from her comfortable position on the bed.  
"Later" He replied and tightend his grip around her waist before drifting to sleep once again._

_She sighed and pulled his hands away from her waist so she could move. Laxus furrowed his eyebrows once he felt the missing form. Wanting to find where she was, he lazily put his arms out and felt the area around him, but only felt the sheets of the bed._

_"Lucy, where are you?" The blonde asked as he found the strength to open his eyes and raise his head. "In the bathroom, having a shower" Her voice echoed through the walls. He groaned once before slamming his face into the pillows._

_"Laxus...Laxus wake up..." Lucy said as she poked his arm. He grunted and glanced up at Lucy, seeing her dressed in her usual tank top and mini skirt._

_"Kya!" She squealed as he pulled her down to the bed so she was laying on top of him. "My hair! It's ruined!" Lucy shouted, "It looks great" Laxus said with a grin as he tightened his grip around her. "No it doesn't! Your just saying that because you have to!"_

The corners of the lips slowly formed a sad smile, it was his fault that he was no longer with her.

_"LAXUS! STOP!" The blonde screamed as she tried to stop her partner from punching the other man. Instead of listening to her, he roughly shoved her away making her fall to the ground._

_Why now? She had left to go look at some flowers for a little while, but when she comes back Laxus is practically murdering someone._

_It was along a street with stores running down it, some people had attempted to stop the fight, but it didn't help much. _

_"Laxus!" She shouted, tears threatening to fall from her chocolate-brown eyes._

_"Lucy!" _

_The man who belonged to the voice looked like he could only come from story books, his perfectly styled yet untamed strawberry blonde hair, looking like a lion's mane. His perfectly sized muscles along with his tanned skin and lastly his pure hazel eyes._

_And this man could not deny that he was in love with Lucy Heartfilia._

_"Are you ok!?" He asked, worry clearly seen by his expression, "I-I'm fine Loke" Lucy said softly as Loke helped her stand._

_Loke had been working at his key shop at the time, not the best job, but it payed good so it'l have to do for now._

_"Laxus! Stop the fighting and pay attention to your girl!" Loke shouted to the other blonde man, but it was like Laxus heard nothing._

_Loke growled deeply in his chest before walking over to the two fighting people._

_Stopping at a close enough distance, he cracked his knuckles then punched the two._

_The brunette fell unconscious due to the amount of damage he had already gotten while Laxus mearly stumbled backwards._

_"Now, go get Lucy before she dumps your sorry ass!" Loke yelled and pointed to Lucy fading figure._

_While rubbing his sore jaw, Laxus followed to where Loke was pointing and his eyes widened once he saw Lucy._

_"Shit, Lucy" He said quietly before he ran after his lover._

_Loke lowered his arm with a sigh._

_"I swear to god Laxus, if you lose her, she'll be mine"_

_"Lucy!" Laxus called out as he ran to her. "Lucy!" He called out again, but got no response._

_"Lucy! Look at me!" Laxus said and spun her around to face him, only to see tears falling from the corners of her eyes._

_"Why Laxus? Why do you have to fight!?" Lucy asked, "Lucy, I'm sorry-", "You're always sorry!" She cut his sentence mid-way. "I just don't want to see you hurt in any kind of way" Laxus said calmly and brushed a tear away from her cheek. _

_"But-" Laxus silenced her by passionately kissing her on her perfectly pink lips._

_When they parted Laxus pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"I love you Lucy" He said softly. "I know" Lucy sobbed._

Why couldn't he just stop there? If he did things could have ended differently. He would've married Lucy and maybe have a child, but now that's only a dream.

_**Her best days were some of my worst**_

_**She finally met a man that's gonna put her first**_

_**While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping**_

_**'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no**_

_"Lucy! Where are you going!?" Laxus shouted as he raced after her. _

_"Anywhere away from you!" Her words were like a dagger going through his heart, painful none the less. _

_"You're over exaggerating!" Laxus said as he grabbed her arm in his hand to stop her from leaving. "You fractured Loke's arm Laxus! What part about that am I over exaggerating!?" Lucy practically screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks._

_"He was flirting with you and you were just to blind to see it!" Laxus yelled and shook her a bit. "He was being a good friend!" Lucy yelled and pulled her arm away from his grip._

_She roughly pulled the door open before stepping outside, getting a shiver from the cold nights air._

_"Lucy, Lucy don't leave!" Laxus pleaded, but she kept walking, to where, she didn't know._

A week had passed and he still hasn't heard from her, he called her, text her, but never got a reply.

"Lucy...I'm so sorry"

_"Laxus?"._

_The blonde man could clearly hear Freed's voice through the phone._

_"What Freed?" He asked rudely. It was silent for a while until the man on the opposite line spoke once more._

_"...I saw Lucy today.." His voice had a mixture of worry and nervousness in it, should he really tell Laxus it all?_

_"Really!? Where was she!? What happened!?" Laxus asked quickly, he needed answers and he needed them now._

_"She was with Loke..." He trailed of, "They kissed..." Freed finally said._

_"Laxus?...Laxus!" Freed shouted after the line went dead._

_Laxus breathed heavily with a crushed phone in his hand. With a shout he threw it at a wall, possibly making a hole in the wall with the amount of force he used._

He gripped the fabric of his jeans tightly until his knuckles turned a ghostly white, debating on whether he should do it or not.

_Laxus walked through the streets of Magnolia, heading towards the famous bar, 'Fairy Tail'._

_While making his way through the crowd, no, shoving his way through the crowd, he didn't seem to notice the smaller blonde in front of him._

_"Kya!" The girl shouted as she fell to the cobble stone ground._

_"Sorry!" Laxus exclaimed before extending his arm out to help her stand but both froze once they got a clear view of each other._

_"Laxus!" The girl raised her voice in shock. "Lucy.."_

_In his moment of shock, he didn't notice Lucy stand and look up to him with a bright smile._

_"I haven't seen you in ages, how have you been?" She tilted her head slightly._

_"Oh, um, ok I guess..." Laxus said nervously. "Well that's good. I have to go now but I'll talk to you later some time, maybe" Lucy said, and with a wave, she walked away._

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?**_

_**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah,**_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

_As Laxus walked into Fairy Tail he was welcomed with a ball of fire. _

_"YOU HIT LAXUS FLAME HEAD!" Gray yelled, "I PLANNED THAT ALL ALONG!" Natsu shouted and through another ball of fire to the ice-mage._

_"I swear to god, one day I'm going to fry those two..." Laxus mumbled to himself._

_He walked over to the end of the bar where he sat and crossed his arms over his firm chest. _

_"Are you ok Laxus?" Mira asked while cleaning a cup._

_"I just talked to Lucy" Laxus mumbled. "Really!? What happened!?" Mira said, all her attention now devoted to the blonde man. _

_"She was...fine, happy, like there was nothing ever between us.." _

_He groaned and buried his face in his large palm._

_"Don't worry too much about it Laxus." Mira said with a sad smile. "A wise man once said that bad things happen for a reason"_

_**They say bad things happen for a reason**_

_**But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding**_

_**'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving**_

_**And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no**_

_**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?**_

_**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah,**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah,**_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

_**(One still in love while the other one's leaving)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

_**('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)**_

A large crack sound caught his attention as Laxus looked out the window. Great, a storm, just had to happen now.

_At the sound of a knock, Laxus stood and walked to the front door of the small yet large house and froze when he saw who it was_.

_There was Lucy, looking at him with her usual smile, but what pissed him of was that Loke was standing to the side, giving him a look of judgement._

_And Laxus couldn't help but smirk when he saw Loke grip his arm._

_"Hi again Laxus, I uh, came to get some of my stuff back" Lucy said awkwardly._

_"Ok.." Laxus opened the door wider and stood to the side._

_"I'll wait out here" Loke said and walked back a few steps._

_Laxus tore his eyes away from Loke and went to search for Lucy, eventually finding her in the bedroom, putting things into a bag._

_"Lucy, are you really doing this?" He asked quietly, and to his devastation, got a weak nod in response._

_"Y-yes...I'm really doing this" Lucy said and avoided any eye contact with him._

_"Lucy, please don't. I need you" _

_She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and zipping up her bag._

_"This is your own fault Laxus" Lucy whispered before she left, but his sensitive ears could easily hear it._

_**Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain**_

_**You took your suitcase, I took the blame.**_

_**Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh**_

_**'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name.**_

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**_

_**Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in**_

_**'Cause I got time while she got freedom**_

_**'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break...**_

_**No, it don't break**_

_**No, it don't break even, no**_

Determined on what to do, he stood from the couch and walked towards the door, if he had to drag her back here himself he would.

But what he didn't expect to see once he opened the door was a soaked to the bone blonde with her arm raised to knock on the door.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Laxus shouted and pulled her inside.

"I know this is going to sound so stupid but, I'm sorry!" Lucy said before bursting out in tears.

The only thing he could think of was to hold her, so that's what he did.

He wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her close while the other stroked her hair.

She closed her tightly closed her eyes and dug her face into his chest while she gripped the fabric of his shirt.

"I thought I could do it! I thought I would be able to leave and be happy, but I couldn't! I always ended up thinking about you! When you said you needed me, I-I was so close to breaking down, b-but I ended up convincing myself that I would be happy away from here and with Loke, but that didn't happen and it never would've happened! Plus I'm sure Loke would've been happier with Aries!" Lucy sobbed.

"Did you dump Loke?" Laxus asked, shocked. "Y-yes, but I don't even think we were dating, it seemed like just a small one time thing that wouldn't last long"

"Laxus, I'm sorry, it should've been me begging for you, not the other way round, so please, don't make me leave" Lucy said quietly and sobbed once more.

Laxus pulled away slightly and lifted her chin up lightly, "I would never make you leave, you must be an idiot if you think I would really do that" Laxus wiped away a tear with his thumb and chuckled slightly.

Lucy smiled and laughed, "I know".

"You're soaking wet still, I'll give you some of my clothes until you get some" Laxus said and walked to the bedroom with her, an arm still wrapped around her protectively.

"Ok" Lucy sniffled.

_**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?**_

_**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?**_

_**(Oh glad you're okay now)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**_

_**(Oh I'm falling, falling)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces,**_

_**(One still in love while the other one's leaving)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

_**('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)**_

_**Oh, it don't break even no**_

_**Oh, it don't break even no**_

_**Oh, it don't break even no**_

**OHMYGOD THAT WAS THE HARDEST STORY I'VE EVER DONE AND I DON'T EVEN THINK IT TURNED OUT AS WELL AS I HOPED! XD**

**Oh well! Hope you enjoyed!  
And The-dauntless-instruments, I'm soooooooooooo sorry it took so long to write!**

**Please review, it's very much appreciated c:**


End file.
